Into the night!
by moonydaf
Summary: TRADUCTION de Jenny2007. Songfic "Into the night" de Santana. Moments entre Severus et sa fille.


**Bonjour, bonjour (ou bonsoir ^^), bon alors me voilà avec ma première traduction. Il s'agit de la traduction de la fic de Jenny2007 qui m'a aimablement autorisée à publier. Voilà, voilà donc bonne lecture. **

**Personnages : Severus et Hermione.**

**Disclaimer : Tout est J. K Rowling, l'histoire et Nevaeh à Jenny2007. La chanson "Into the night" est de Santana feat. Chad Kroeger.  
**

* * *

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell._

_It was love from above, that could save me from hell._

- Poussez Hermione! Dit Poppy à Hermione, en pleurs, luttant pour faire sortir le bébé. Severus était debout à ses côtés et tenait sa main pendant qu'elle criait à l'agonie. Il aurait juré sentir un de ses os se casser mais il ne dit rien.

Après un dernier effort, leur bébé sortit. La salle fut rempli par les petits cris du nouveau-né. Poppy remit leur fille à Hermione en premier. Severus ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à ce que le destin lui avait donné. Elle était belle comme Hermione mais elle avait ses cheveux.

Hermione passa le bébé à Severus. Il l'a prit doucement dans ses bras et la berça. Sa fierté et sa joie. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes lorsqu'il la regarda.

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,_

_How the devil himself could be pulled put of me._

Severus lança son poing dans le mur. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur avant de la frapper contre celui-ci. Il haletait lorsque les sanglots ratissaient son corps. Il glissa sur le sol et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Severus, je sais que tu es blessé, commença Albus.

-Blessé? Oui , je suis blessé, putain. Ma femme, mon amour est morte, partie. Il s'interrompit et se mit à sangloter. Elle était partie.

-Severus, tu dois te calmer. Tu dois penser à Nevaeh. Elle a besoin de toi maintenant. Tu es tout ce qui lui reste.

Albus s'agenouilla sur le sol et prit la main de Severus dans la sienne. Le pauvre homme était navré. Hermione avait été tuée lors de la bataille finale par Bellatrix. Severus s'était effondré en tenant son cadavre contre lui pendant des heures.

-Je ne peux pas faire cela, Albus. Je ne peux pas être un bon père. Je ne sais pas comment lui apprendre à aller sur le pot ou quel alimentation je suis supposé lui donner.

-Severus, mon garçon, les elfes de maison font plus que le nettoyage. Je t'en assignerai un pour la cuisine. Tu as besoin d'aide maintenant.

Severus entra dans ses appartements pour trouver un elfe de maison criant dans la chambre de sa fille. Rapidement, il sortit sa baguette et courut dans la pièce pour trouver la petite fille de deux ans faisant léviter l'elfe à travers la pièce.

-Je ne te veux pas. Je veux Maman! cria Nevaeh.

Severus rangea sa baguette dans sa robe et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Il la porta dans la chambre et l'assit sur le lit.

-Mon cœur, Maman ne reviendra pas, dit-il en tenant sa fille contre lui.

-Pourquoi, Papa? Pourquoi Maman ne reviendra pas à la maison? Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Bébé, Maman a été tuée par une femme qui s'appelle Bellatrix. Elle est au paradis maintenant.

-La femme est-elle morte aussi? Demanda Nevaeh.

-Non, bébé! Elle est toujours en vie.

Toutes les lumières de la pièce vacillèrent et Severus vit le feu dans les yeux de sa fille.

-Quand je serai grande, je me vengerai de Bellatrix pour avoir tuer Maman. Quand je serai grande! Tu dois juste attendre!

Severus ne pouvait pas répondre. Il tint juste son bébé contre sa poitrine. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait.

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands _

_And we sang_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing and singing…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night_

Severus était debout à l'embrasure de la porte et regardait danser sa fille de quatre ans à la table des Serpentards pendant que ceux-ci frappaient des mains et la faisaient avancer. Bientôt tous les étudiants de la Grande Salle chantaient avec elle. La petite fille poussa un cri perçant et dansa davantage avant de l'apercevoir et de sauter de la table. Elle courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle s'empara de sa main et le traîna sur la piste. Il secoua la tête à son attention. Elle commença à danser et essaya d'obtenir une danse de sa part. Severus pouvait sentir tous les regards sur lui. Il souleva rapidement sa fille et la porta dans leurs appartements. Il l'assit sur le lit et regarda son visage perplexe.

-Papa ne sait pas danser, dit-il. Il regarda sa fille laisser tomber sa main et se lever. Elle marcha à travers la pièce et juste avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, il l'entendit marmonner :

-Maman dansait avec moi!

Severus fixa la porte avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, sa tête dans les mains. Il leva les yeux et fixa la photo d'Hermione posée sur le bout de la table.

-Je ne peux rien faire de bien, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il avant de se retirer de sa chambre.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,_

_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces._

Severus ne pouvait pas croire combien de temps s'était écoulé. Il se souvint s'être tenu à la même porte regardant sa fille de quatre ans danser pour les étudiants. Maintenant elle était étudiante. Elle était à Griffondor. Cela aurait rendu sa mère fière. C'était le bal de Noël. Elle était en 6ème Année. Elle sortait avec l'Attrapeur de Serpentard qui était en 7éme Année. Il n'y faisait pas trop attention mais penser à la vitesse à laquelle sa fille avait grandi lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il regarda sa fille danser avec Derek (l'Attrapeur). Elle avait conscience qu'il la regardait.

Severus se souvenait de toutes les fois où Hermione et lui avait dansé. Il se souvenait aussi de toutes les fois où Nevaeh lui avait demandé de danser et qu'il avait menti et dit qu'il ne savait pas danser. Il s'assit rapidement à une des tables et posa son front dans ses mains. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et revivre tous ces moments avec elle. Il aurait danser à chaque fois qu'elle lui aurait demandé.

Severus leva les yeux, des larmes ruisselants sur son visage, juste au moment où sa fille le regardait. Quand le slow prit fin, elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Derek et s'en alla. Nevaeh se dirigea vers Severus et s'assit en face de lui à la table.

-Papa, est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle. L'inquiétude dans ses yeux le fit sourire.

-Je vais bien, mon cœur. Je réalise seulement comme tu as grandi vite. Nevaeh sourit et réajusta les bretelles de sa robe bleu ciel. Elle traînait jusqu'aux genoux en vagues pailletées.

Elle le regarda avec le regard qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle voulait qu'il danse avec elle.

-Et puis flûte! Pensa-t-il

-Nevaeh, m'accordes-tu cette danse? Demanda-t-il

Nevaeh sourit et dit : -Je te l'accorde.

Severus fit un signe de la tête quand elle s'empara de sa main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Il reconnut vite la chanson sur laquelle elle avait dansé lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans.

_She was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,_

_No room was left to love in between you and I_

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,_

_And we sang to the wind as we dance through the night,_

_And we sang_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing and singing…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night_

Severus et Nevaeh dansaient doucement pendant ce qui leur semblait des heures. Aucun des deux ne s'en souciait. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que tout le monde dans la Grande Salle s'était arrêté pour regarder l'homme danser avec sa fille. Finalement, ils réalisèrent que tout le monde chantait pendant qu'ils dansaient. Ils se séparèrent et tout le monde les acclama. Nevaeh ramena une mèche perdue derrière son oreille et fit un faible sourire à son père.

-Merci, dit-elle. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière. Severus se pencha et embrassa ses joues. Il lui murmura qu'il la verrait dans leurs appartements et quitta la Grande Salle.

_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night_

Severus regarda Minerva distribuer les diplômes aux lauréats. Pendant qu'il attendait, il réalisa que la vie était comme une danse. Plus vous danser, mieux la vie sera. Il regarda son bébé accepter son diplôme et tenir un discours de Préfète-en-Chef. Après la cérémonie, il l'enlaça et lui dit qu'il était fière d'elle.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell._

_It was love from above, that could save me from hell._

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,_

_How the devil himself could be pulled put of me._

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands _

Severus regarda Nevaeh coincer Bellatrix. Bella fit un rire démoniaque lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à Nevaeh.

-Vas-tu me tuer Nevaeh?

-Je vengerai la mort de ma mère.

La baguette de Nevaeh lança des étincelles rouges, d'une colère que Severus connaissait.

-Oh, tu vas venger la Sang-de-Bourbe. Bella sourit en glissant le long du mur.

-Ne parlez pas de ma mère comme ça! Cria Nevaeh.

Severus n'était pas sûr de laquelle attaqua en premier mais bientôt tout ce qu'il put voir fut de la fumée. lorsque la fumée se dissipa, il put voir sa fille debout avec deux baguettes et Bellatrix morte sur le sol.

Severus attira Nevaeh dans ses bras et la tint pendant qu'elle pleurait. Il fit de doux cercles dans son dos puis l'emmena à la maison. Il réalisa alors que l'âge qu'elle avait avait peu d'importance, elle serait toujours son bébé et la vie une danse.

_And we sang_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing and singing…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_(And the voices rang like the angels sing)_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_Singing Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night_

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews! **


End file.
